Encuenta Tu Corazón
by J.C. POTTER
Summary: Naruto vence a Akatsuki, una nueva generacion comienza, naruto actúa como sensei, un entrenamiento especial y nuevas aventuras. [NaruHina][NaruHanabi] Pueden haber más, si ponen sugerencias
1. Empieza una Nueva Misión

Bueno este fic también es hecho por mí, también lo he colgado en  nombre es HyuugaKarlos.

Empezaremos… es una historia (la primera que hice) que trata de una nueva misión en la que naruto tendrá unos problemillas y unos pequeños toques románticones.

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto no me pertenece, si lo fuera no estaría escribiendo esto ¬¬ xD_

**Prologo:**   
Naruto había logrado matar al líder Akatsuki, por lo tanto los otros ninjas que quedaron ya se habían desintegrado  
Saske logró matar a Itachi, pero a cambio tuvo que perder a Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo. Luego de Naruto traer a Saske de vuelta.   
Llegan a la aldea. Esta es la 3ra parte de la historia de Naruto  
¿Qué pasará con las personas habitantes de Konoha? Pronto lo averiguarás... 

**Capítulo 1. Empieza una nueva misión******

**En un día en Konoha, Saske se fué a entrenar con Kakashi en una misión por 3 meses por lo tanto no estaba con los demás. Naruto estaba intentando quedar bien con Sakura, mientras que la pobre de Hinata lo miraba y pensaba: ******

**- "No puede ser, Naruto-kun ni se da cuenta de mi existencia" Pensaba para sí la Hyuuga de pelo azul "Debo esforzarme, no me daré por vencida!!!" se reafirmó Hinata para no sentirse débil y cojer fuerzas. ******

**En otro lado de Konoha, Neji estaba "entrenando" con Ten-ten... ******

**- Vamos bien hecho! dijo tenten a su "amigo" Neji. ****  
****- Gracias por ayudarme siempre, siempre has estado conmigo en lo que he necesitado, lo mínimo que debería hacer ahora es ayudarte con tu entrenamiento Dijo Neji mirando a los ojos a la kunoichi de pelo castaño. Esta se sonrojo y observó atentamente los ojos de Neji. Cuyas miradas se perdían en ese hermoso bosque, en esa maravillosa escena. Los dos se acercaron, cada vez más cerca, de una se oye un grito: ****  
****- NEJIIII!!!! se oyó el grito de una niña asustada ****  
****- ehh?¿ Hanabi, que haces aquí? (Maldita sea, iba a besarlaaa) dijo fastidiado el hyuuga mayor ****  
****- Konohamaru y yo iremos a entrenar con Naruto, necesitaba tu aprobación, ¿Que me dices? Dijo la hyuuga menor. Cuyo cuerpo había "evolucionado" de una manera muy extravagante. Sus curvas, sus pechos, su espalda, sus facciones femeninas. Todo era perfecto. Ella y Hinata eran las bellas del clan Hyuuga. Pero nadie le mostraba atención a Hinata, sólo se preocupaban por Neji y Hanabi. Por lo tanto Hanabi recibía más meritos que Hinata. ****  
****- No me preguntes eso a mí, ve con Hiashi-sama dijo Neji ****  
****- Muy bien, ahora iremos dice la joven Hanabi ****  
****- Bueno ahora vayanse y con cuidado ok? dice Tenten, la cual también estaba un poco molesta por la intervencion de la hermana del hyuuga y el hijo de sarutobi. ****  
****- Bueno, adiós kore se despide el joven Konohamaru ******

**----------------------- ****  
****Mientras tanto... ****  
****Volvemos con Naruto.. Él se encontraba con Hinata, hablando y paseando por un río. Hinata estaba muy feliz. ****  
****- Na... Naruto-kun? decía la nerviosa hyuuga ****  
****- Mande Hinata? Responde el rubio ****  
****- Pues... quisiera saber que harías en estas vacaciones... Comentaba la guapa hyuuga ****  
****- Bueno pues mañana me voy Contesta Naruto ****  
****- Eh?... pe...pero, ¿Con quien?¿A dónde? preguntaba Hinata muy nerviosa ****  
****- Emmm... pues con Konohamaru, Hanabi y Ero-senin Contestaba Naruto ****  
****- Con mi hermana? Preguntó Hinata ****  
****- Sí, Konohamaru y ella tienen que adaptarse a un entrenamiento que dictaremos yo y Ero-sennin contestó el rubio ****  
****- Pero... ella no nos ha avisado de nada dijo confusa la peliazul ****  
****- De seguro ya está diciendole a tu padre, no te preocupes Decía naruto ****  
****- Bien, y cuanto tiempo va a ser? Preguntó Hinata ****  
****- Bueno pues... todas las vacaciones!! Dijo naruto alegre ****  
****- "QUEE?? No puedo estar tanto tiempo sin Naruto, capaz que le pasa algo y no podré verlo nunca más" pensaba para sí Hinata ****  
****- En realidad nos hace falta una persona, ya que Tsunade no confía en Ero-sennin, ya que le puede hacer cosas malas a Hanabi y pervertir a Konohamaru, además serían 2 pervertidos contra uno, osea yo decía Naruto, sin darse cuenta que el también era un pervertido entonces continuó Ocupamos a una mujer... estaba pensando en llevar a Sakura-chan pero... me da mucha verguenza Dijo naruto ****  
****- "Yo iré, lre preguntaré" Bueno... Naruto-kun... me preguntaba yo... si... si podía ir yo en lugar de sakura dice nerviosa Hinata, la cual comenzó a jugar con sus dedos ****  
****- Wow!! gran idea Hinata, está decidido, en la tarde pasaremos por la mansión Hyuuga y por el despacho de Tsunade oba-chan Decía Naruto ****  
****- Hai... contestó Hinata ******

**------------------------------ ****  
****Más tarde... ****  
****En el despacho de la Godaime... ****  
****- Hola vieja Tsunade!! decía naruto ****  
****- Que no me hables así ¬¬ contestó Tsunade con cara de mala ostia ****  
****- Ok ok, tranquila (da más miedo que el mismisimo Kyuubi) dijo naruto ****  
****- A qué se debe tu molesta visita Naruto? preguntó la Godaime ****  
****- Ahh sí, es que Hinata quiere acompañarnos a Ero-senin, Hanabi, Konohamaru y a mí en nuestra misión especial dijo Naruto sin más rodeos ****  
****- Ahh con que eso ehh? (Bueno seguro sé por qué la JOven Hinata quiere acompañar a Naruto) dijo Tsunade Naruto... continuó Tsunade ****  
****- Mande? preguntó naruto ****  
****- Sal del despacho un momento dió la orden la Godaime en tono serio ****  
****- Vale vale, entonces es un sí? dijo el rubio ****  
****- Esperate, tengo que habar a solas con Hinata dijo Tsunade No molestes fulminó ******

**Naruto sale del despacho con cara de fastidio, entonces le dise Tsunade a Hinata: ****  
****- Hyuuga Hinata, por qué decidiste ir a la misión con ellos? preguntó directamente Tsunade a Hinata ****  
****- Pues... porque... Hinata no hallaba la respuesta, se ponía a jugar con sus dedos y se sonrojó ****  
****- Entonces..? Preguntó tsunade ****  
****- Esque verá... Naruto es un chico de mi admiracion, quiero llegar aser como el... no quiero defraudarle... quiero ir con el en esta mision dijo hinata poniendose aún más roja ****  
****- Bueno entonces vale D dijo Tsunade ****  
****- Gracias Quinto Hokage Dijo Hinata muy alegre ****  
****- Entonces haré un cambio, mandaré a Konohamaru con Ebisu dijo Tsunade Dile a Naruto que pase dijo tsunade ****  
****- Voy... Naruto ya puedes pasar dijo Hinata ****  
****- Al fín... dijo naruto ****  
****- Naruto!! Konohamaru irá con Ebisu, tu quedas al mando de este equipo, los integrantes: Hinata, Hanabi y a Jiraiya Dijo Tsunade en tono serio ****  
****- QUueE? Yo liderando a Ero-senin?? Dijo naruto incredulo ****  
****- Sí, no confío en un pervertido como Jiraiya, puedo violar a Hanabi y a Hinata Dijo Tsunade con una gotita de sudor ****  
****- Ahh con que es eso... dijo naruto ****  
****- Bueno en marcha con su misión, preparen todo lo necesario. Aquí tienes el mapa. El simbolo ese de Konoha es la cabaña a la que irán, esta situada en unas montañas en el sur, y en un lago. Con un bosque verde muy frondoso Explicó Tsunade ****  
****- HAI!! Dijeron naruto y hinata al mismo tiempo ******

**------------------------ ****  
****En la noche... ******

**En la mansión Hyuuga.-.. ****  
****- Hiashi-sama... Dijo Hinata, la cual estaba al lado de Hanabi ****  
****- Mande hija? contestó el líder hyuuga ****  
****- Iremos a una mision mañana, y tardaremos 3 meses, nada más te lo dijo, sale?. Iremos yo y Hanabi Esplica Hinata ****  
****- Ok, cuida de tu hermana Dice Hiashi ****  
****- Hai contesta Hinata ******

**En la casa de Naruto: ****  
****- Aver... necesitaré esto, también esto... creo que esto... algo más de esto y esto más dijo naruto empacando ******

**------------------------- ****  
****Al siguiente día...**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ya está, colgaré hasta el cap 6, son todos los que llevo hechos. Salu2**

**Reviews plz!**


	2. Amistad entre Hanabi y Naruto

**Aquí Cap 2, dejaré hasta el 5, espero sea su agrado**

**Capítulo 2. Amistad entre Hanabi y Naruto******

**Al siguiente día, quedaron de encontrarse a las 6:00 am en la puerta Norta de Konoha. Hinata y Hanabi ya estaban esperando. Más tarde, como a las 6:25 am llega Naruto. ****  
****- Konichiwa, Hinata-chan... Dice naruto, tan alegre como siempre ****  
****- Konichiva Naruto-kun contesta Hinata ****  
****- Oye chico, que no te han enseñado modales? dijo Hanabi ****  
****- Ahh perdón... y tu eres...? dijo naruto apenado ****  
****- Soy Hanabi, menor de los hyuuga contestó la pequeña ****  
****- Ahh ok, lo siento Hanabi-chan se disculpó Naruto ****  
****- Ok, no pasa nada le dijo Hanabi (Este chico se ve muy agradable, con razón Hinata se la pasa hablando de el, y su diario está repleto de cosas sobre el) Pensó hanabi ******

**A las 7 llegó Jiraiya. Todos se le quedaron mirando y Naruto dijo: ****  
****- Por que has llegado tan tarde ERO-SENIN?!!! Preguntó naruto ****  
****- Jeje, que no he llegado tan tarde... se defendió Jiraiya ****  
****- Argh!!, bueno empezemos con esto dijo naruto en tono enfadado ******

**Empezaron su camino hacia las Ladilleras Rocosas, las cuales estaban expresadas en el mapa que les dió Tsunade-sama. Naruto estaba desesperado por iniciar su entrenamiento, Hinata intentando sacarle conversación y empezaron: ****  
****- Na.. Naruto-kun muy nerviosa hinata ****  
****- Mande hinata? contestó el rubio ****  
****- Tu... tu como pasabas tus navidades? preguntó la peliazul, pero al ver la expresión del rubio continuó: ****  
****- Lo siento... si tienes razón, no es de mi incumbencia dijo Hinata agacho su cabeza y se puso triste ****  
****- No no es eso dijo naruto ****  
****- Uhh? ****  
****- Esque estoy tratando de recordar... en realidad... nunca pasaba navidades, todos los días eran iguales para mí, no tenía nadie quien velara por mí. Hasta que conocí gente, gente maravillosa que me ayudó. Estos son Saske, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, etc. pero sobretodo... tú Hinata. Tu eres la que siempre ha creído en mí, nunca perdiste la esperanza en mí Dijo naruto, cuyo tono se hizo un poco más serio y se oía como melancolía, tristeza y a la vez felicidad. Al decir esto, Hinata se puso roja como un tomate, y Hanabi escuchó todo, el idiota de Ero-senin estaba leyendo sus revistas de "investigacion" y no se enteró de nada. ****  
****- Gracias Naruto-kun contesta Hinata ****  
****- Por qué?, Yo debería darte las gracias dijo naruto ****  
****- Porque tu también has sido mi motivación, gracias a tí, aprendí a nunca rendirme, y seguir mi propio camino ninja... Y este es... dijo Hinata que es interrumpida por Hanabi ****  
****- "Vivir y casarme contigo, naruto-kun" se burlaba la hyuuga de pelo castaño ******

**Hinata se puso muy roja, y bajo la cabeza, luego Naruto, como es de cabeza hueca no entendió... y le dijo a Hanabi que le volviera a explicar ****  
****- Hanabi-chan, podrías explicarme otra vez? dijo el rubio confuso ****  
****- No eres un idiota, y aunque te lo explique 100 veces no lo entenderias contestó hanabi, burlandose del joven Uzumaki ****  
****- QUE DIJISTE MOCOSA?? DEJA QUE TE ATRAPE Le dice naruto con enfado a Hanabi ****  
****- jaja, atrapame si puedes! se burla Hanabi ******

**Con esto se hizo un desorden, un relajo... solo se oía "MOCOSA INSOLENTE!!!" " COMO TE ATREVES!!" "VAMOS YA CASI ME ALCANZAS" ****  
****Hinata se apartó de la situación, despues Naruto agarró a Hanabi ****  
****- Con que era muy lento, ehh? decía naruto mirandola a los ojos directamente. Con esto la joven hyuuga de 13 se puso muy nerviosa, y se perdían en la mirada, uno a otro, Naruto sin entender nada, pero Hanabi se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos ****  
****- mmm, creo que debería parar dijo hanabi muy nerviosa ****  
****- Claro, agarraste miedo!!! dijo naruto MIEDICA!! MIEDICA!! se burlaba el rubio ******

**Hanabi en sus pensamientos, no podía quitarse a Naruto de la mente, Hinata se dió cuenta de TODO, y no estaba muy contenta, estaba algo incómoda... al saber que a su hermana parecía que le interesase naruto, cosa que a ella no le agradaba ****  
****Hanabi en sus pensamientos "Por qué me puse tan nerviosa cuando naruto me agarro por la cintura?, por que en su mirada me perdía y sentía un impulso que me hacía querer besarlo y abrazarlo? Por qué? Por qué el? Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar lo que pasó? Será que... no no no NOOO no me gusta Naruto. NO. Estos pensamientos se desconectaron cuando se oye la voz de naruto: ****  
****- Muy bien todos, ya llegamos, aquí es la cabaña. afirmó Naruto ******

**La cabaña era hecha de madera, madera muy fina, un lago precioso, unos columpios, una zona de entrenamiento con 3 postes. Muy parecida a la zona de entrenamiento num. 7 de Konoha. Pero este era más bonito, detrás de la cabaña unas montañas y un bosque muy verde. Era el lugar más bonito que todos habían visto en sus vidas ****  
****- Que bonita es dice naruto ****  
****- Si está preciosa contesta Hanabi ****  
****- Es una maravilla dice jiraiya ****  
****- Es... es muy bonita dice la peliazul ******

**Entraron a la cabaña y empezaron a desempacar. Habían 2 habitaciones, muy grandes, una cocina amplia, una sala de estar, 3 baños y un sotano. ****  
****Naruto y Jiraiya se fueron a la habitacion más lejos, la del fondo, Hanabi y Hinata a la más iluminada, después de todo eran mujeres y temían más a la oscuridad, sobretodo la pequeña Hanabi. ****  
****Al terminar de desempacar y organizar sus cosas salieron al lago. ****  
****Todos se pusieron en traje de baño, excepto Naruto. ****  
****Jiraiya posaba un traje de baño rojo, con caras de sapos. Hinata un sexy bikini azul que le quedaba de maravilla, Hanabi otro bikini azul que también le quedaba muy bien. ****  
****Hinata se puso en las macas, a descansar... debajo de unos arboles. Jiraiya se metió al lago, para nadar un poco y despejarse un poco. ****  
****Hanabi estaba pensando, también en las macas al lado de Hinata, pero no lograba quitarse de la cabeza a Naruto. ****  
****Naruto se fué a las montañas, a entrenar, el seguía con sus intenciones de ser Hokage. ****  
****Hanabi fue en busca de una soda, para ella y para Hinata. También iba a ponerse el bloqueador para meterse en el lago. ****  
****Al ir hacía la cabaña escuchó unos ruidos, como de una avalancha. ****  
****Se acerco, solo para investigar si era un enemigo. ****  
****Era Naruto, ella quedo impresionada al ver como derribó una montaña al usar una pequeña esfera de energía rotatoria. Ella no sabía que era el Rasengan, por eso era algo nuevo para ella. ****  
****- Con razón... dice Hanabi ****  
****- Ahh, ohh, Hola Hanabi-chan dijo el rubio Que dices? como qué: "con razon" ****  
****- Conrazon Hinata te admira tanto, y Neji dice todo el tiempo que eres elninja más fuerte con el que ha peleado dice Hinata ****  
****- ajaja Ustedes los Hyuuga también son fuertes dice naruto de una forma alegre rascandose la cabeza ****  
****- Naruto, te puedo preguntar una cosa? pregunta hanabi que se pune un tanto roja ****  
****- Si claro, que es Hanabi?¨le dice el rubio ****  
****- Bueno... tu que sentiste cuando me agarraste de la cintura?, es decir... no te emocionaste... La hyuuga se pone muy pero muy roja y baja la cabeza ****  
****- Pues...sí dice naruto ****  
****- Que fue lo que sentiste? pregunta emocionada Hanabi ****  
****- Tu cintura D, estas muy delgada y tienes un muy buen cuerpo dice naruto riendose ****  
****- ¬¬ nada más? contesta la hyuuga un tanto desanimada ****  
****- Pues... si... porque lo preguntas? pregunta interesado naruto ****  
****- No por nada dice hanabi la cual se le ponen las mejillas rojas ****  
****- Estás muy roja... que te pasa? dice naruto ****  
****- No nada, esque... nada nada, no me pasa nda dice Hanabi ****  
****- Bueno.. si tú lo dices dice naruto ****  
****- Te puedo preguntar otra cosa? dice hanabi ****  
****- Si qué es? contesta naruto ****  
****- Porque eres tan fuerte, lo haces por alguien en especial, o sólo lo haces por tí mismo pregunta hanabi ****  
****- Bueno... veo que te parezco una persona interesante... pues verás: ****  
****Lucho por todas las personas que quiero y que considero unas maravillas, unos tresoros, las personas estás son mis amigos, por eso nunca me rendiré, siempre protegeré a todos y seré Hokage para proteger a todos en la Aldea. Yo nací sin padres, sin nadie, pero la aldea me ayudó, dandome un lugar en donde vivir, y pienso devolverles el favor dice naruto levantando el pecho y hablando con toda la sinceridad del mundo ****  
****- En verdad?, Sabes naruto...? dice hanabi impresionada al oír eso ****  
****- Que sé yo? pregunta naruto ****  
****- Eres una persona muy agradable, perdón por no entendernos mejor antes, te considero mi mejor amigo, ya que te admiro como luchas por los demás, tiene toda la razón Hinata al expresarse de tí. Eres tan guay!! Hanabi se pone roja y le da un fuerte abrazo a Naruto ****  
****- jeje, que me vas a hacer ponerme rojo!! dice naruto ****  
****- Bueno creo que ya es algo tarde, vamos a la cabaña, debemos cenar y luego descansar después del largo viaje concluye naruto ****  
****- Hai dice hanabi ****  
****--------------------------------- ******

**???: Aquí viven, dentro de 7 días atacaremos ****  
****???: Jajaja, por lo visto ahí está un jinchuuriki de Konoha, Orochimaru-sama ****  
****Orochimaru: Jaja sí Kabuto ****  
****Kabuto: Vueno entonces atacaremos en 7 días, debemos prepararnos. Ese maldito naruto me las va a pagar ****  
****Orochimaru: y ese maldito idiota de Jiraiya lo derrotaré y lo mataré... ******

**------------------------------------ ******

**FIN 2 CAPÍTULO**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Continuo mi trabajo, no se preocupen -

Reviews plz!!


	3. El entrenamiento Comienza

**Sigo subiendo mis capítulos **

**Capítulo 3. El entrenamiento empieza ******

**Al siguiente día, Hinata y Naruto son los primeros que se despiertan, Jiraiya y Hanabi aún duermen ****  
****- Buenos días Hinata-chan dijo naruto con una sonrisa de alegria ****  
****- Buenos días Naruto-kun dijo Hinata, también muy feliz ****  
****- Que te parece el lugar? pregunta el chico zorro para hablar con la hyuuga peliazul ****  
****- Puees, es muy bonito, y perfecto para entrenar dice Hinata, pero continua pensando en alto con una voz muy baja es el lugar perfecto para vivir y tener hijos con mi naruto-kun al aver dicho esto se sonroja mucho ****  
****- Dijiste algo hinata? pregunta naruto confuso ****  
****- Este... no nada contesta hinata muy nerviosa y se sonroja aún más ****  
****- Me ire a bañar, si? dice naruto ****  
****- Ok, mientras yo preparo el desayuno dice hinata ******

**Naruto se mete en la ducha, y Hinata a la cocina. Como Naruto se metió al baño del fondo, porque el baño que estaba al principio tenía que pasar por jiraiya y no quería despertarlo, tuvo que ir al que está al lado del cuarto de las chicas. ****  
****Después de esto, la joven Hanabi se despierta ****  
****- Quiero hacer del baño se levanta y se dirige al baño donde se duchaba naruto. Al entrar pensó que era Hinata la que se bañaba, por eso no tocó para entrar. Entró sigilosamente. Al ver atraves del espejo, borroso se veía una silueta, de un cuerpazo, lleno de musculos y bien formado. Un pelo pincho y no tenía pechos. Por eso Hanabi se quedó pensando ****  
****- Esa no es mi hermana, es Naruto-kun... ay k kuerpazo tiene, está hecho un bombón, ese es mi chico ya veo por qué le gusta Hinata ese chico, aparte de gran persona es guapo... al percatarse de sus pensamientos dijo en su mente No puedo creerlo, enserio me estoy enamorando de Naruto-kun se sonrojaba mucho... y le volvían sus pensamientos de naruto con ella. Unos pensamientos muy raros. ****  
****Luego se sintió que naruto cerró la llave del agua. Hanabi se asustó, y salió corriendo del baño. ****  
****Naruto sale en toalla, se dirige a la habitación de hanabi.. ****  
****- Ahh Hanabi, ya estás despierta, que bueno decía el joven Uzumaki, al cual se le veía todo de la cintura para arriba ****  
****- Na... naruto-kun, por favor, está casi desnudo decía hanabi muy sonrojada ****  
****- Ahh? que? Ah pero traigo la toalla, no pasa nada decía el rubio ****  
****- No porfavor, me va a hacer estalla decía hanabi mucho más roja ****  
****- Bueno me iré a poner algo, Hinata está haciendo el desayuno, luego bañate y vamos todos a desayunar, quiereS? explicaba el joven uzumaki ****  
****- H-hai contestó la menor de las hyuugas, quien recuperaba su tono de piel ******

**Después de un rato... ****  
****- Todos, ya está el desayuno listo gritó hinata ****  
****Era como un banquete, ramen, huevo, más ramen, pescado, sushi, de todo. Cuando se acerco hanabi y naruto... ****  
****- ES PRECIOSO HINATA, MUCHAS GRACIAS gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo con estrellas en lso ojs ****  
****- Gra-gracias dice hinata quien se ruborizó un poco sus mejillas ****  
****- Bien y donde está Ero-senin preguntaba naruto ****  
****- Ya se fué al lago, dice que nos está preparando un entrenamiento especial decía hinata ****  
****- Bueno, es hora de comer. Itadakimasu decía la menor hyuuga ****  
****- Si, Itadakimasu dijeron naruto y hinata la vez ****  
****Cuando naruto probó la comida de hinata... ****  
****- Hinata, está delicioso, sin duda serás una gran esposa dijo naruto muy feliz ****  
****- Gra-gracias naruto-kun dice hinata, pero se queda pensando Una gran esposa?, una indirecta de naruto? en verdad me quiere? Se pone muy roja y hanabi piensa ****  
****- Hasta cuando se dará cuenta el idiota de naruto de los sentimientos de hinata hacía el, es tan tonto... pero es muy agradable, y sexy, y tiene unos ojos que deslumbran a cualquiera, una mirada penetrante... aaahsuspira kee?? Otra vez estos pensamientos, no no no NO, sacalo de la cabez pensaba la hanabi, que con lo ultimo se ruborizaba un poco ******

**Al terminar de desayunar... se pusieron ropa de entrenamiento, y salieron al bosque. ****  
****- Muy bien, veo que ya están listos dice jiraiya ****  
****- Ero-senin, que tipo de entrenamiento nos tiene preparado? pregunta algo confuso el joven rubio ****  
****- Me alegra que preguntes eso naruto dice jiraiya, y continua Es una prueba. Escondí 10 kunais, deberán encontrarlos, trabajen como un equipo y lucharán contra 20 de mis clones, que contienen una gran cantidad de chakra, hay trampas y recuerden... solo tienen 10 horas dijo Jiraiya muy serio ****  
****- Ok, entonces empezaremos dice el rubio ****  
****- HAI! contesta hinata y hanabi ******

**Eran encabezados por el portador del kyuubi. Hanabi ayudaba a detectar trampas y Hinata a por los Kunais, junto con su byakugan, mientras tanto... Naruto peleaba Copias contra copias. Hinata recoje el primer Kunai, pero le atacó una copia de Jiraiya. Entonces, el verdadero naruto fue a salvar a Hinata, deteniendo así el kunai que traía la copia, y luego atacando con una patada muy fuerte. ****  
****Naruto-kun es tan guay pensaba hanabi ****  
****naruto-kun me salvó pensaba hinata ****  
****Y las dos se sonrojaron. ****  
****Después de las 10 horas, sólo conseguieron 5 kunais, matar todas las copias y desactivar todas las trampas. ******

**- Estoy muerto decía Naruto mirando las nubes ****  
****- Yo también estoy cansada decía hinata ****  
****- Nos faltaron 5 kunais... que creen que pasará? preguntaba hanabi ****  
****- Pues que los aprobaré. No pensaba que hicieran todo eso, como máximo pensé en que matarían 12 de mis copias, encontrarían 2 kunais y no desactivarian ninguna trampa. Pero mataron las 20 copias, encontraron 5 kunais y desactivaron las 36 trampas que habían, Aprobados con 100 explicó Jiraiya ****  
****- Que?? WOW!! Bien decía naruto ****  
****- Pero esto... en que nos sirve? preguntó hanabi ****  
****- En hacer lo mejor siempre, te ejercitas con ninjutsu, taijutsu y utilzas el cerebro para aprobar las misiones explicaba jiraiya ******

**Estaban muertos por lo tanto se dieron una ducha. Naruto se fué al lago, para ver las nubes. ****  
****Después de un rato llega Hinata. ****  
****- Na... naruto-kun decía la nerviosa hinata ****  
****- Ah! Hola hinata!! que buscas? preguntó naruto ****  
****- Pues quería preguntarte si podía ver las nubes contigo decía hinata, quien se poní un poco roja ****  
****- Claro que puedes contestó el rubio ****  
****Hinata se acomodó, se puso al lado de Naruto... luego después de platicar de varias experiencias... Naruto inconcientemente se estaba quedando dormido, y le agarra la mano a Hinata. Esta se pone muy roja y nerviosa. ****  
****- Está calida pensaba hinata ****  
****Hanabi que estaba desde la cabaña, vió todo, y se estaba muy celosa. ****  
****Después de un rato... hinata también se durmió, y Naruto despertó para hacer pis. Agarró una manta y se tapó junto a hinata, le volvió a agarrar la mano, esta vez intencionalmente. Y la abrazó de la cintura ******

**A la mañana siguiente... ****  
****Hanabi se despierta... y ahora nos los ve de la mano, sino que el cuerpo de naruto está muy pegado al de hinata, y el la tiene agarrada de la cintura, y tapados por una manta. Hanabi no puede más y va a despertarles, sus celos la vencieron ****  
****Les tiró un vaso de agua a los dos ****  
****- QUE? CUANDO DONDE COMO? gritó naruto ****  
****- Ehh? está fria gritaba hinata ****  
****Cuando Hinata sintió esos cálidos brazos agarrando su cintura se quedó, para ver cuanto más podría durar... naruto también lo sintió y no los quiso separar, estaba muy agusto así. Su piel suave, su aroma dulce. Era una buena escena. ****  
****- NO PIENSAN LEVANTARSE!! gritó Hanabi quien asustaría hasta el mismisimo Kyuubi ****  
****- Ahh, perdón hinata decía naruto qien se sonrojaba mucho ****  
****- No pasa nada dijo Hinata quien se sonrojó mucho también ****  
****- No te puedo dejar sólo ni un momento!!! porque ya te vas a hacerlo con mi hermana le gritaba Hanabi al rubio ****  
****- Hey!! que yo no le he echo nada malo a hinata se defendía Naruto ****  
****- Es cierto Hanabi, el no me ha hecho nada apoyaba hinata a naruto ****  
****- Sí claro, como tu estabas agusto decía hanabi ****  
****- Celosa! Celosa decía Jiraiya ****  
****- USTED NO SE META!!!! le gritó hanabi a Jiraiya, quien salió corriendo hacía la cabaña ****  
****- Bueno ya basta, vamos a dentro decía naruto en tono serio ****  
****- H-hai decía hinata y hanabi ******

**Y así pasó el día, en el entrenamiento Hanabi observaba muy de cerca a Naruto y no se separaba de él, ni aunque fuese al baño, ella se quedaba afuera del baño esperandole. ****  
****- No crees que ya has ido demasiado lejos? preguntó naruto con una gotita de sudor ****  
****- NO! gritó hanabi, y naruto se quedó callado, esa gotita se izo una gota muy grande ******

**Después de entrenar fueron otra vez a la cama... ******

**------------------------------------------ ****  
****Orochimaru: Faltan 5 días ****  
****Kabuto: Para que empieze ****  
****Orochimaru: LA FIESTA!! ****  
****Hombres de Orochimaru: Señor nosotros ya estamos preparados para el ataque ****  
****Orochimaru: Bueno entonces estaos atentos, en 5 días atacamos a esos 4 ****  
****Hombres de Orochimaru: HAI!! ****  
****------------------------------------------- ******

**Al siguiente día... ******

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Es todo amigos, faltan otros 3 **

**Pido reviews porfaa**


	4. Entrenamiento de Fuego

**Seguíditos…**

**Disclaimer: **_naruto no me pertenece y bla bla bla _

**Capítulo 4. Entrenamiento de fuego******

**Al día siguiente, después de los celos de Hanabi por Hinata. Todo se había tornado más raro, nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio. Todos recordando la imagen de la noche pasada. ****  
****-Ahh sino fuera por hanabi... estaría en los brazos de naruto-kun pensaba hinata, quien agachaba su cabeza y da un suspiro ****  
****- Mierda, por culpa de hanabi no pude pasar más tiempo con hinata pensaba algo molesto naruto ****  
****- Jojojo, alomejor naruto ya aprovechó para hacer cosas con Hinata, y por eso están tan callados pensaba el erótico de Jiraiya ****  
****- Si no hubiera estado ahí, mi hermana ya se hubiera quedado con mi naruto-kun pensaba molesta hanabi ******

**Después de ese frío desayuno, Naruto se aventuró a romper el silencio ****  
****- Eh! Ero-senin...? hablaba naruto ****  
****- No me dijas así idiota, que quieres? preguntó jiraiya ****  
****- Que tipo de entrenamiento nos darás hoy? preguntaba curioso naruto ****  
****- Hmp, me alegro que preguntaras dice jiraiya, quien continua Hoy les enseñaré una técnica de fuego, que sin duda a tí naruto te servirá como combo con GamaBunta, y a las chicas se le dará bien conocer, su técnica de golpe suave, combinandola con un ataque a distancia como la técnica que os enseñaré, sería muy bueno explicó jiraiya ****  
****- Ooh!! y como se llama esa técnica? decía naruto mientras estaba impresiodo y feliz al escuchar ello ****  
****- Se llama, KATON GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU contestó Jiraiya ****  
****- Así que... es una técnica díficil? preguntaba hinata ****  
****- Pues sí, pero les aseguro que la dominaran en unos 2/3 días decía jiraiya, aunque pensaba Naruto posiblemente la domine antes, al fin y al cabo tiene un mayor entrenamiento... ****  
****- Bueno entonces hay que cambiarse decía naruto, preparado para entrenar ****  
****- H-hai contesta hinata ****  
****- Voooy dice hanabi ******

**Al momento de cambiarse, hinata y naruto se levantan primero de la mesa, naruto se quitó la camiseta, mostrando así sus pectorales, hinata no pudo evitar verlos. Observó lo bien que estaban marcados, luego naruto se metió a su cuarto, dejó la puerta semiabierta. Ella se asomó, vió como naruto se bajó los shorts, le vió en boxers, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y al ver su cuerpo, sus músculos bien marcados, su cuello largo, su abdomen llena de cuadros, cuadros sexys. Luego al ver como se levantaba y se iba poniendo su ropa. También se detuvo un poco... metió la mano en su mochila y sacó una foto, la foto del Equipo 7. Empezó a observarla... detenidamente y echó a llorar. Hinata sabía los problemas entre el equipo 7, por eso lo dejó. Entró a la habitación, se sentó al lado de el, y le abrazó. ****  
****- Na... naruto-kun, por favor, no se ponga así consolaba hinata a naruto ****  
****- Esque... todos eramos tan unidos... Saske aún estaba en el equipo, era mi mejor amigo, mi eterno rival, jeje como extraño esos momentos. Yo lo sentía un hermano para mí. Sakura, yo andaba enamorado de ella como un perro. Nada más se fué Saske, y ya no la volví a ver, se metió en el hospital, no atiende mis llamadas, nos separamos todos... Ahora me siento como un equipo nuevo, Hanabi, Hinata, Jiraiya y yo. Todos unidos otra vez, como era antes el Equipo 7 se explicaba naruto. Saliendole unas lagrimas más, expresandose y sintiendo como se desahogaba ****  
****- Naruto-kun, te prometo que estaré a tu lado siempre decía hinata, quien por una vez no se le notó nerviosa y se agarro al pecho de naruto, y naruto se abrazó con hinata, sintiendo sus cálidos cuerpos, naruto la sentía como una mejor amiga, que siempre le ha apoyado ****  
****- Hinata, sin duda tu eres una verdadera amiga decía naruto, quien abrazó más fuerte a hinata, y ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco las mejillas. Hanabi se asercó, porque ya habían tardado demasiado, fué a la habitación suya y de hinata, Hinata no estaba. Luego fué a la de Naruto y Hinata, los vió abrazandose, esto no le gustó nada a Hanabi, pero está vez le paró los pies Jiraiya ****  
****- Déjalos, no están haciendo nada malo le dice en tono serio jiraiya ****  
****- Pero... es mi... dice muy nerviosa hanabi ****  
****- Naruto está contándole su pasado a Hinata, por eso están sentimentales, no te interpongas explica jiraiya ****  
****- Y usted como sabe? viejo metiche decía hanabi ****  
****- Estoy cuidando que no hagan cosas malas explicaba Jiraiya ****  
****- Si tú... contestaba hanabi ****  
****Después naruto le dijo a hinata ****  
****- Hinata... me voy a terminar de poenr la camiseta, para entrenar en cuanto antes decía naruto, quien ya se sentía un poco mejor ****  
****- H-hai, yo también contestó hinata Tanto que me gustaba pensaba hinata ******

**Al salir de la cabaña, naruto, hanabi y hinata estaban listos, mientras Jiraiya estaba saliendo ****  
****- Muy bien chicos, les daré una breve explicación de como usar el KATON GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU. Primero deben formar los sellos correspondientes, los cuales son Serpiente, Carnero, Mono, Jabalí, Caballo y Tigre. Después acumular la cantidad de chakra con que se desea tirar la técnica y retenerla en los pulmones, después soltarla a la vez y gritar en alto el nombre de la técnica. Les haré un ejemplo (Reliza los sellos, concentra chakra en los pulmones y grita:) KATON GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU!! (una gran bola de fuego sobre el lago). Les quedó claro? explicaba Jiraiya ****  
****- Wow!! Ero-senin, me pondré a practicar decía naruto ****  
****- Vamos nosotras también hinata decía hanabi ****  
****- Hai contestó hinata ******

**Naruto se concentraba, ya casi le salía la técnica al 100. Jiraiya estaba impresionado, como es que en 4 horas el chico había dominado casi al 85 la técnica, mientras que hanabi llevaba un 30 y hinata un 45. No encontraba la explicacion, bueno tal vez una: el chakra del kyubi. ****  
****Hanabi observaba como lo hacía naruto ****  
****- Wow! como es posible, en tan solo unas horas naruto ya casi domina el katon!!!, es impresionante mi naruto-kun pensaba hanabi ****  
****- Naruto-kun, eres muy fuerte, se ve que avanzas muy rapido pensaba hinata, con una sonrisa en su cara ******

**A las horas más tarde, hora de cenar, hanabi ya se había retirado, gastó casi todo su chakra, también Hinata. Naruto no, aún seguía intentandolo, desarrollandolo cada vez un poco más. ****  
****Hinata se fué a dar una ducha, al igual que hanabi. Después hizo ramen para la cena, Hanabi se puso a ver la tele. Jiraiya se quedó en la sala de estar viendo la television con hanabi. Mientras que hacía un frío intenso afuera. Naruto aún seguía con el Katon. Quería dominarlo hoy ****  
****- Kusooo, no me sale!! gritaba naruto ****  
****- Iré afuera por naruto-kun, hanabi, cuída que el ramen no se eche a perder decía hinata ****  
****- Hai contestó hanabi ******

**Salió, hacía frío, estornudó. Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo, observando las estrellas, ya no podía moverse ni un poco más ****  
****- Naruto-kun!! gritó hinata ****  
****- Ahh, ehh? hinata? decía naruto ****  
****- Ya entra, haz gastado todo tu chakra decía hinata ****  
****- Mira hinata, por fín me ha salido la técnica decía naruto satisfecho ****  
****- Ah sí? aver preguntó hinata ****  
****Jiraiya y hanabi se asomaron a la ventana, hinata muy atenta ****  
****- KATON GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU exclamó naruto, soltó una llamarada enorme, que duró un buen tiempo. ****  
****- IMPOSIBLE, DOMINÓ LA TÉCNICA EN UN DÍA gritó jiraiya ****  
****- Es... asombroso impresionada hinata ****  
****- Wauu, impresionante dijo hanabi ****  
****- Ahh, tienes razón, no tengo fuerzas. decía naruto ****  
****- Dejame ayudarte dijo hinata quien lo llevó hasta la cabaña arriba en su colo, naruto estaba completamente agotado, dominó una técnica muy fuerte en tan sólo un día, bueno unas 8 horas. ****  
****- Bueno a cenar dijo hinata ****  
****- Yo me voy a bañar y a dormir, estoy muy cansado dijo naruto ****  
****- Bueno descansa, luego te llevo algo de comida a la habitación dijo hinata ****  
****- Ok, muchas gracias por todo hinata dijo naruto ****  
****- ITADAKIMASU dijeron hanabi y jiraiya ******

**Después de cenar... jiraiya iba a cambiar las habitaciones, ya que el estuvo haciendo una cosa nueva, hizo una recámara mientras todos entrenaban. Ahora la casa tenía 3 habitaciones ****  
****- Muy bien, mientras ustedes entrenaban yo construí una habitación en el sótano, ahí dormiré yo. Naruto el solo y ustedes en la misma recámara explicó jiraiya ****  
****- Ok, está bien dijo hanabi ****  
****- Una cosa más... yo no estaré en 3 días, osea que quedareis ustedes dos solas con naruto. Les pido que se cuiden, aunque no creo que naruto les haga nada malo dijo jiraiya ****  
****- tres días? (TRES DIAS SIN ERO-SENIN, pensaba hanabi) adonde vas? preguntó hanabi ****  
****- Bueno pues voy a buscar información sobre Orochimaru, no se si saben pero estamos muy cerca de la frontera de la villa del sonido explicó jiraiya ****  
****- Bueno está bien, nosotros nos cuidaremos dijo hinata ****  
****- No me podré despedir de naruto, así que expliquenle ustedes dijo por último jiraiya ****  
****- Hai contestó hinata ******

**A la mañana siguiente hinata se despertó y empezó a hacer el desayuno ****  
****Luego se despertó naruto. ****  
****- oye hinata.. donde está ero-senin? preguntó naruto ****  
****- Ahh que?... ah sí.. se fué a reunir informacion de Orochimaru, por 3 días explicó hnata ****  
****- Informacion? y ustedes le creyeron? dijo naruto con una cara de: Ero-senin va a puticlubs ****  
****- Pues sí... dijo hinata ****  
****- Bueno, estaremos 3 días nosotros sólos, un descanso no nos vendría nada mal dijo naruto ****  
****- Sí, vamos a disfrutar de las vacaciones que nos han dado dijo hinata ****  
****- Ayy que bien dormí dijo hanabi ****  
****- Al fín despiertas dijo naruto ****  
****- jeje, estaba muy agusto soñando... dijo hanabi ****  
****- Si naruto supiera de tus sueños... dijo hinata ****  
****- No le digas hinata!!!! ******

**FLASH BACK: ****  
****- Hanabi: o sí naruto-kun, vamos vamos, pero más lento que es mi primera vez, si más fuerte ahora, vamos, (gemía, y gemía) ****  
****END FLASH BACK ******

**Hanabi se enrojeció... hinata también y naruto no entendía nada ****  
****- Bueno vamos a platicar dijo naruto ****  
****- Ok, de que quieres hablar? dijo hinata ****  
****- De amores contestó naruto ****  
****- Eh? prengta hinata ****  
****- Sí... quien es el chico que os gusta!!, y yo les diré la chica que me gusta explicó naruto ****  
****- El chico que me gusta... sin duda naruto Pues... el... el mio... el mio...es... Naruto-kun dijo hanabi poniendose muy roja, y lo último lo dijo con un hilo de voz ****  
****- Quien hanabi? pregunta naruto ****  
****- Na..nadie!! contesta hanabi ****  
****- mmm.. bueno y tú hinata? pregunta naruto ****  
****- Pues.. el mío es...no no puedo... dice hinata, quien se pone a jugar con sus dedos y se pone muy roja ****  
****- Vamos hinata, dime quien te gusta!! dice naruto ****  
****- Bueno... suspira, quien me gusta es... ******

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& ****  
****Fin Chapter 4**

**Ya acabé de subir este, faltan 2… pero recuerden no son 6 en total, ahí es en donde voy**

**Reviews plz**


	5. Comienzan los problemas

**Ya sólo falta el 6… y luego seguir con la historia **

**Capítulo 5. El chico de Hinata. Empiezan los problemas**

**&&&&&&&FLASH BACK&&&&&&&**

**Bueno vamos a platicar dijo naruto ****  
****- Ok, de que quieres hablar? dijo hinata ****  
****- De amores contestó naruto ****  
****- Eh? prengta hinata ****  
****- Sí... quien es el chico que os gusta!!, y yo les diré la chica que me gusta explicó naruto ****  
****- El chico que me gusta... sin duda naruto Pues... el... el mio... el mio...es... Naruto-kun dijo hanabi poniendose muy roja, y lo último lo dijo con un hilo de voz ****  
****- Quien hanabi? pregunta naruto ****  
****- Na..nadie!! contesta hanabi ****  
****- mmm.. bueno y tú hinata? pregunta naruto ****  
****- Pues.. el mío es...no no puedo... dice hinata, quien se pone a jugar con sus dedos y se pone muy roja ****  
****- Vamos hinata, dime quien te gusta!! dice naruto ****  
****- Bueno... suspira, quien me gusta es...**

**&&&&&&&END FLASH BACK&&&&&&&&**

**Quien me gusta es… bueno es… na.. dice Hinata con nerviosismo**

**Si si lo dirá!!! piensa hanabi estoy segura que es naruto**

**Va-vamos Hinata, ¿Qué ocurre? pregunta Naruto algo preocupado**

**No na-nada… dice hinata con su cara totalmente roja y jugando con sus dedos**

**Bueno dilo hinataaa grita hanabi**

**Bue-bueno es… contesta hinata pero es interrumpida por un sonido**

**PLAF!!!!**

**Gracias a dios piensa hinata**

**Que- que ha pasado? dice confuso naruto**

**Un estruendo… argh!! contesta hanabi**

**Yo las protegeré dice naruto completamente decidido**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!! grita naruto**

**Se forman 10 copias**

**Salgan a ver que pasa, mandenme un informe de situación, numero de enemigos y si son conocidos comentarlo ordena naruto**

**Sería mejor usar el Byakugan baka dice hanabi**

**Calla hanabi, no le digas así a Naruto-kun defiende hinata**

**Tengo mis razones por usar el Kage Bunshi dice con un estilo de voz interesante.**

**Hanabi y Hinata estaban extrañadas e intrigadas. **

**Que estás pensando? pregunta hanabi**

**Pues mando copias, 3 de ellas investigarán. Las he convertido una en mí, otra en ti hinata y otra en hanabi. Les he colocado una cantidad grande de chakra para que aparenten reales, las otras 7 copias están cuidando a estas 3. Así veremos si gastan chakra con mis copias Explica naruto**

**Wow! Eres super dice hanabi**

**Na-naruto-kun eres grandioso dice hinata**

**Jejé, si lo sé soy genial dice naruto**

**JAJAJAJAJA se ríen los 3**

**En la villa del sonido…**

**Wow! A ti te conozco… eres Sasame Fuma dice Jiraiya**

**Así es, usted no era el sensei de naruto-kun? pregunta sasame**

**Sí, pero he venido yo sólo a investigar sobre Orochimaru explicaba Jiraiya**

**Pues vimos que ha salido de la villa junto con otros hombres, al parecer iban a matar a grandes oponentes decía sasame**

**Mierda… será que encontraron nuestra posición??! pensaba Jiraiya bien gracias, creo que ya me voy**

**Sayonara (adiós) jiraiya-sama!! dijo sasame**

**Adiós… se despide el ermitaño sapo**

**Se vuelven a encontrar en la montaña…**

**Vamos, están allí adentro decía uno de los hombres**

**Sí!! Hagamosle papilla!! decía otro**

**Esperad!!, no hagais nada si Orochimaru-sama no lo indica dijo kabuto**

**Ahí está el chico zorro y el maldito pervertido de Jiraiya dijo orochimaru les mataré!!**

**Vamos!!! decía otro hombre**

**Les he dicho que esperen idiotas!! gritaba orochimaru**

**Sin duda.. es la voz de orochimaru dijo naruto en la cabaña**

**Las copias empezaron el movimiento**

**Ahí están, salieron de su escondite, acabemos con ellos dijo un hombre**

**RASENGAN!!! dijo una de las copias de Naruto**

**Este rasengan destruyó todo, y mató unos 6 hombres de Orochimaru**

**Shugohakke RokujyuRounshou (no sé si está bien…) dijo la copia de hinata**

**Acabó con otros hombres**

**Byakugan!! Jyuuken!! gritó la copia de hanabi**

**Empezó a golpear hombre de orochimaru. Después salieron las 7 copias a atacar. Orochimaru estaba empezando a cabrearse, Kabuto no pasó despercibido esto y se dirigía a la batalla.**

**Acumuló chakra en la mano y empezó a matar copias. Ya sólo quedaban las 3 copias, naruto, hinata y hanabi.**

**Sólo quedan los verdaderos decía kabuto con una sonrisa**

**En la cabaña Naruto estaba preparando el Fuuton Rasenshuriken para usarlo contra Orochimaru**

**Te equivocas!! dijeron las copias las cuales desaparecieron en un puf!**

**Malditas copias!! Me hicieron gasta bastante chakra dijo kabuto**

**FUUTON RASENSHURIKEN!!!!! gritó naruto, quien se dirigía a Orochimaru pero Kabuto se percató y se interpuso, logrando así que desapareciera su cuerpo y su muerte.**

**Argh!! Se interpuso en mi camino gritó naruto**

**Jajá, kabuto ya no te necesito dijo orochimaru**

**Tú, bastardo!! dijo naruto**

**A quién llamas bastardo, pedazo de mierda? dijo desafiante Orochimaru**

**Ahhh!!! Ahora verás gritaba naruto**

**Hanabi y Hinata estaban viendo la pelea. Parecia un tipo DBZ, no se podían ver los cuerpos de la velocidad a la que iban**

**Tienes una velocidad parecida a la del cuarto dijo orochimaru**

**MUERE!!! gritó naruto**

**Naruto recibió un ataque con Kusanagi de Orochimaru y se la clavó en la parte derecha del pecho**

**NARUTO-KUN!! gritó hinata**

**No te preo-preocupes hinata dijo con hilo de voz**

**Pe-pero.. hinata quedó callada al ver como naruto liberaba 3 colas del Kyuubi**

**Adquiria un pelo rebelde, más largo, unas afiladas garras, un tono rojizo, sus caninos eran mostrables. Seguía aumentando su poder**

**Vaya vaya! Es Kyuubi dijo orochimaru**

**Que que? preguntó Hanabi**

**No preguntes dijo Jiraiya quien llegó en un momento**

**Ahh!! Que susto, que bueno que vino ero-senin dijo hanabi**

**Otro naruto suspira, bueno esto es malo naruto ya está liberando la cuarta cola… esto va mal decía jiraiya**

**Naruto no sigas con esto le gritó Jiraiya**

**Muy tarde, liberó la 5ta cola**

**Naruto para por favor suplicó hinata**

**Se libera la 6ta**

**Naruto… que te pasa? Tu no eres así dijo hanabi**

**Se libera la 7ma cola.**

**Su aspecto cambió, le empezó a salir vello rojo y unos ojos más rojos aún. Intensos, color sangre. Daba miedo**

**N-no te me acerques!!! dijo orochimaru**

**Morirás!!!!!! gritaba naruto**

**Monstruo!! Vete!!! dijo orochimaru**

**Tú eres el mounstro, matando y usando a las personas como juguetes, eso es lo que hace un monstruo dijo naruto-kyuubi**

**Aghh!! Tengo que escapar dijo orochimaru**

**No lo harás dijo naruto-kyuubi**

**FUUTON ODOROUMA RASENSHURIKEN (es como el normal solo que el triple de grande y fuerte) gritaba naruto**

**No puede ser!!!! Hará ese movimiento!!! dijo Jiraiya**

**El golpe le da en el corazón a Orochimaru, le atraviesa y lo mata. Fue el final para Orochimaru**

**Naruto volviendo a la normalidad, se desmaya y cae.**

**Naruto-kun decía hinata con lágrimas en sus ojos**

**Ya está… todo va bien dijo naruto muy débil**

**Debemos atenderle dijo jiraiya**

**Lo llevó a la cabaña, y empezó a curarle**

**Algo aprendí de Tsunade después de todo dijo jiraiya**

**Naruto.. decía hinata y hanabi**

**Si tan solo yo fuera como él, el no estaría así… pensaba hinata**

**No puede ser, naruto es muy fuerte, quisiera ser como el, o tener un novio con sus pedazo de musculos pensaba hanabi mientras se sonrojaba**

**Naruto estaba en la cama, con el pecho afuera, solo se tapaba las piernas. Se veía muy tierno descansando**

**Es.. están guapo pensaba hinata**

**Ahh suspira que guapo es, me gustaría que fuera mi novio pensaba hanabi**

**Las dos se sonrojaban por sus pensamientos**

**Al día siguiente… Naruto se había despertado mientras los otros dormían**

**Se fue a entrenar. Luego despierta Hinata, se dirige rapidamente a la habitación de naruto, no lo encontraba.**

**Salió al lago para ver si lo veía, efectivamente ahí estaba entrenando. Copia contra Naruto.**

**Se la pasa entrenando, aunque no se haya recuperado del todo piensa hinata**

**Narutooo le grita hinata**

**Ah hola preciosa! le dice naruto pero que? Que me pasa? Por qué le he dicho preciosa?? pensaba naruto**

**Me ha dicho preciosaa se desmayó con una cara rojisima**

**Hinata? Que te pasa??!! decía naruto.**

**La lleva a la cabaña, pero se queda mirando fijamente su rostro, era una lindura, tan tierna e inocente. Era preciosa, sus ojos blancos como la nieve, su pelo azul tan bonito y sauve, su cuerpo bien formado. Su piel suave, todo era perfecto. Se recostó en la cama, al lado de ella. La agarró por la cintura desde atrás.**

**Más al rato, Hanabi y Jiraiya despiertan. Van a ver como estaba naruto y hinata.**

**PERO QUE LES PASA?? gritaba hanabi**

**COMO TE ATREVES A ABRAZAR A HINATA!!! gritaba hanabi**

**Es porque no te abrasa atí sierto? preguntaba jiraiya**

**Calla BAKA!! dijo hanabi, quien le mandaba un mirada asesina a jiraiya**

**Eh? Que me pasa? Naruto-kun… el me está abrazando decía hinata**

**Sí!! Y muy pegaditos!!! decía hanabi**

**Eh? Porque tanto ruido decía naruto adormilado**

**Separense YA!! gritó hanabi**

**Hanabi? Que pasa? dijo naruto ya un poco más despierto**

**eh? Estoy abrazado otra vez con hinata-chan, que bien se siente. No lo quiero dejar!! pensaba naruto quien se sonrojaba y al final soltaba a la joven Hyuuga**

**Bueno vamos adesayunar no? dijo hinata quien se paraba, logrando así separarse de naruto**

**Nooo pensaba naruto**

**Y así pasaron los días hasta que…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6**

**Fin Capítulo 5**

**Ya está, solo falta el último**

**Dejen sus reviews, así dan animo a la continuación **


	6. Un amor confesado Un corazón destrozado

**Listo, he acabado con los capítulos que llevaba, ahora sólo me falta actualizar el fic… salu2**

**Disclaimer: **_Tengo que volver a decirlo? Me pone triste a veces :… _

**Capítulo 6. Un amor confesado. Un corazón destrozado**

**Ya más calmados de lo que sucedió con Orochimaru. Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi y Jiraiya vuelven a su entrenamiento.**

**Naruto se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Hinata, Hinata y Hanabi se peleaban por Naruto. Jiraiya veía las actitudes de todos. Lo tomaba como un juego-**

**Esto va a ser divertido, no puedo esperar a ver como acaba esto pensaba Jiraiya**

**Tengo una idea para poner esto más interesante, Jojojooo seguía jiraiya en sus pensamientos, muy divertido el**

**Muy bien chicos, pronto llegará un nuevo visitante, a entrenar con nosotros dijo Jiraiya en un tono serio, lo cual los alumnos se preocuparon**

**Y quien es? preguntaba naruto con curiosidad**

**Y es guapo? preguntaba hanabi con una sonrisa pícara**

**Hanabi-chan!! le gritó hinata**

**Que pasa hermana? Tú estás coladita por Naruto asi que yo también puedo tener un amor decía hanabi defendiendose, lo cual en hinata provocó un rubor, y agachó la cabeza. Por fortuna para Hinata, el rubio no había escuchado nada ya que estaba muy "entretenido" discutiendo con su ero-sennin.**

**Ero-senin!! Ya casi no tenemos espacio!!! En donde lo meteremos!! gritaba naruto**

**Tranquilo Naruto, se irá a dormir contigo D decía Jiraiya yo dormiré en la nueva habitacion que construí continuó Jiraiya**

**Argh!! No puede dormir conmigo!! gritaba naruto**

**Y por qué no? Acaso me extrañas mucho se burlaba el pervertido**

**Pues esque… esque… argh!! No preguntes decía molesto ME VOY A ENTRENAR A LAS MONTAÑAS gritó**

**Ok vete decía Jiraiya con indiferencia**

**Jiraiya-sama… decía hinata con tímidez**

**Mande? preguntó Jiraiya**

**Cuando llegará ese sujeto nuevo y quién será? preguntó hinata**

**Pues llegará en 4 días, y el nombre… no te lo puedo decir explicaba jiraiya no por ahora continuó**

**Mmm. Ok dijo Hinata Me voy a cambiar para ir a entrenar con Naruto-kun dijo hinata**

**Ah no, esta vez no los dejaré solos pensaba hanabi Yo también voy!! dijo al final**

**Pues hinata quería deslumbrar a Naruto, le quería impresionar. Así que se puso un pans muy pegadito, que hacía que se notaran su bien marcado trasero. Se puso una camisa con un escote muy bonito que hacía lucir sus enormes y también bien formados pechos. Todo le hacía lucir su precioso cuerpo. Esa cintura, esos ojos, su pelo, sus características secundarias (me refiero a pechos y trasero). Todo en ella se veía perfecto. Salió de la cabaña, dirigiendose a las montañas donde suele entrenar naruto con sus copias.**

**Pero… para su sorpresa el no estaba ahí, estaba en el lago, se veía triste, preocupado, ella notaba que algo no iba bien.**

**Na-naruto-kun dijo hinata**

**Eh?... hinata no quiero hablar ahora dijo naruto muy triste, con lágrimas en sus ojos**

**Naruto? Estás llorando? preguntó hinata Naruto? Llorando? Esto es extraño… será por el tipo que llegará pensaba hinata**

**No no estoy llorando dijo naruto aún triste y secandose las lagrimas**

**No me mientas… te quiero ayudar. Te pones así por lo del chico que llegará? decía hinata **

**No no es eso.. es otra cosa decía Naruto. Naruto pensaba declararle su amor a Hinata, pero no sabía si Hinata le correspondería, se sentía nervioso. No sabía que hacer así que agarraba como excusa cualquier cosa para enfadarse**

**Entonces dime.. que es? Te ayudaré insistía hinata**

**Porfavor, no te lo puedo decir decía naruto, mientras se iba**

**Hinata se preguntaba el por qué de su reaccion, mientras es sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz**

**Que pasó? Pensé que estabas hablando con alguien dijo hanabi**

**Sí, así fue contestó hinata aún preocupada**

**Bueno con quién hablabas? Te noto muy preocupada dijo hanabi**

**Pues con naruto, esque está muy raro dijo hinata**

**Raro? Pero si el es un angel… dijo hanabi**

**Ahorita tuvo una reaccion muy extraña, nunca la había visto en él argumentó la peliazul**

**Si tú lo dices dijo hanabi me ayudas a mejorar mi Jyuuken? preguntó hanabi**

**Claro hermana contestó la futura líder de los hyuugas**

**Y así se pusieron a entrenar un combate de golpe suave, muy parejo, pero Hinata no usaba ni la mitad de su poder. Hanabi intentaba pegarle y mejorar su jyuuken para ser una gran ninja.**

**Mientras tanto, en unas montañas, naruto se encontraba reflexionando y preguntandose si su amor le correspondería de la misma manera. Estaba realmente preocupado, necesitaba un consejo así que se dirigió con Jiraiya.**

**Eto.. etoo… ero-senin? decía naruto muy tímido**

**Que pasa naruto? Te noto muy extraño, nunca te había visto con esa expresión dijo jiraiya**

**Mira… esque… me gusta una chica dijo naruto jugando con sus dedos estilo hinata**

**Una chica eh? Bien me alegro por ti, para que querías hablarme? decía jiraiya, mientras se daba cuenta por donde iba el asunto**

**Bueno, esque esa chica es.. hinata digo naruto**

**Ahh! Ya lo sabía yo, que más querías? decía jiraiya**

**Pues… pues quería declararle mi amor decía naruto**

**Ahh sí? Entonces es sencillo. Diselo, pero intenta sorprenderla con algo… dijo jiraiya**

**Sorprenderla? Mmm me podrías ayudar? dijo naruto un poco rojo**

**Claro, mira bajo la luz de la luna llena que habrá hoy, haz una romántica cena, en eso te puedo ayudar yo. Regalale unas flores, ve a cortar a tu gusto las más bonitas, o llevala a un paseo para que le preguntes las flores que más le gustan. Pero que no se de cuenta de que se las regalarás. Lo demás usa tu creatividad explicó jiraiya**

**Ooh!! Eres un genio ero-sennin dijo naruto**

**No me digas así!! Pero lo otro si lo sé!! dijo jiraiya con su ego en el aire**

**Bueno me voy, gracias ero-senin se despedía naruto**

**Naruto salió de la cabaña, al ver las dos hermosas chicas entrenando, el se acercó a ver la batalla. Era una batalla en la que sólo utilizaban el jyuuken. Cuando ellas terminaron, se acercó a la peliazul**

**Hinata? decía el rubio con un ligero rubor en las mejillas**

**Mande naruto? me está hablando!! contestó hinata**

**Hoy en la mañana me porté muy mal contigo, quería preguntarte si quisieras dar un paseo conmigo… tú sabes por el bosque dijo naruto**

**Cla-claro naruto-kun dijo Hinata muy sonrojada**

**Y así fue, naruto llevó a hinata por el bosque, hasta toparse con un campo, lleno de flores, ahí se acostó en el pasto para ver las flores**

**- Hinata, te gustan las flores? preguntó naruto**

**- S-sí, por qué? dijo hinata algo nerviosa**

**- Esque pareces una linda flor, la verdad es que… dijo naruto**

**- Mande? Decías algo? dijo hinata, dandose cuenta de todo**

**- Hi-hinata, pensaba decirtelo hoy en la noche, en una cena que te haría, pe-pero.. no puedo aguantar más decía naruto quien se ponía muy rojo y nervioso la verdad es que… yo… yo te amo hinata dijo naruto quien cerró los ojos de los nervios que tenía**

**- Na-naruto-kun!!! gritó hinata quien se abrazó al fuerte pecho del joven uzumaki. Cuando hizo esto se dio cuenta de los calido y fuerte que era el pecho del rubio. Era una bonita escena. Ellos dos bajo la puesta del sol, abrazados, muy cerca.**

**- Entonces… es un sí? dijo naruto**

**- Sí!! Yo también te amo dijo hinata**

**Esta escena logró que los labios de la joven hyuuga y el joven uzumaki se acercaran, mucho más cerca, se dieron el beso apasionado. Su prueba de amor. **

**Soy, soy tan feliz!! dijo naruto**

**Yo también lo soy dijo hinata**

**Se dieron otro apasionado beso. Cuando volvieron a la cabaña, llegaron muy tarde**

**Que hicieron? dijo hanabi**

**Fuímos a dar un paseo dijo naruto**

**No, naruto, digamosle la verdad susurró hinata al oído de naruto, lo que provocó un ligero rubor en las mejillas de el rubio**

**Bueno, tenemos algo que decirles suspira hinata y yo… somos novios confesó naruto**

**NANI??? preguntó hanabi**

**Jejé, por fín se lo dijiste naruto, felicidades a los dos dijo jiraiya**

**Si ahora somos pareja dijo hinata**

**No no puede ser… mi naruto y mi hermana son novios!!! dijo hanabi Naruto tú eres mío!!! dijo hanabi quién se aferró al pecho de naruto y le dio un beso que sorprendió a todos**

**Na-naruto!! le gritó hinata**

**Ha-hanabi-chan, sueltame por favor dijo naruto**

**No, calla, yo sé que lo deseas… dijo hanabi**

**Pero que dices? Sueltame ya!! le gritó naruto**

**Ahora hagamos como que esto nunca pasó dijo hinata**

**Pero… yo amo a naruto dijo hanabi**

**Mira, hanabi lo siento, yo no te puedo corresponder, ya que amo a hinata, y nunca le fallaré dijo naruto intentando calmar a Hanabi.**

**Argh!! No puede ser dice hanabi mientras llora y corre a su cuarto para no ser molestada**

**Bueno es hora de cenar, ya está todo listo dijo jiraiya, intentando calmar la atmosfera Hanabi, ya está la cena dijo el pervertido ermitaño**

**NO QUIERO IR!! gritó hanabi**

**Bueno tendremos que comer sin ella… dijo jiraiya**

**Pobre… dijo naruto**

**Luego hablaré con ella dijo hinata**

**No mejor lo hago yo dijo naruto**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 6**

**Pronto actualizaré, con reviews plz**

**Deanle al GO y no seais vagos ok?**

**Quien será el nuevo visitante?**

**Que pasará?**

**Naruto y hinata seguirán su relación perfectamente sin "molestias"?**

**Si dejais reviews coloco…. **

**PD: Acepto sugerencias de cómo seguir el Fic**


End file.
